Molly McIntyre
Molly McIntyre (originally from Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time) is a Muggle-born witch who attends Luna Nova. Nextgen Series Past Molly was a student of Luna Nova during the Golden Age of Magic. During that time, Molly wished to have a happy life in Luna Nova, but her complete ineptitude with magic made her a poor student mocked by others. It however changed when one day, she discovered the Horologium Room in the library. Thanks to the magic of the Horologium, Molly was able to constantly return the time to practice her magic again and again, finally managing to improve her performance. However, unable to tell anyone about the Horologium Room, she isolated herself from the other students and became very lonely. Seeking to change that, Molly tried to use the magic of the Horologium Room to return to the day she entered Luna Nova. However, the magic of the Horologium Room caught her in the Curse of Time, resulting her spirit existing outside the normal flow of time. As result of the Curse of Time, Molly continued to be re-enrolled in Luna Nova each year, only for everyone forget about her on the following year. To make matter worse, the curse eventually corrupted her into terrifying entity called Ghost Witch. In response of this, the professors of Luna Nova at that time imprisoned the Ghost Witch inside Horologium before she could cause any damage as well as had her powers and memories split into seven fragments where each placed at seven locations accessible via Horologium itself. The seal used to imprison Ghost Witch also designed to continuously drain her powers in order to restore Molly back to her normal self, which succeed 200 years later. In that meantime, Molly, who now present as a mere ghost due to her corrupted form being sealed, continued the cycle of the Curse of Time, but this time, her memories resetted itself on the following year just like others who forget the memories about her due to the said curse. Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time During the events of the game, when Akko is punished during the first day of the summer holiday where she was forced to organize the books in the library, Molly's spirit appears before her when she slept in the middle of her detention, leaving a book with the power to undo the seal of Horologium Room. By doing so, it led to chain of events where Akko, Lotte, and Sucy enter Horologium Room and explored one of seven locations accessible through via the room's magic door, unknowingly break the seal that containing Ghost Witch in the process. As result, the three friends trapped in the time loop where in the next day, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy learned that the previous day is repeating itself continuously. Seeking to escape the time loop, and with the fact that their friends Diana, Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka also affected by it due to them enter the room when they trying to solve the mystery, Akko and her friends collected remaining six of seven magic keys (one already found in Horologium room) that led to the rest of locations that contain powers and memories of Ghost Witch. As they did, the group also figured out that the scattered keys also responsible for series of unexplained events at the school which Luna Nova News Network dubbed as "Seven Wonders of Luna Nova". When it appeared they seemingly succeed in breaking the time loop with help of Magichron and an entity called Time Demon, Molly's spirit appears reopen the Horologium and its powers again and again. As Akko continue her investigation with the seventh Wonder, the ghost in the library, as her final lead for the answers, she meets Molly in each locations of other wonders where the two become friends. However, Amanda informed Akko that for some reasons, Molly insulted the dreams of her own roomates Elsa and Amelia, which prompt Akko to look for her to clarify it. When Akko finally found Molly, Molly unexpectedly reveals both her knowledge about Horologium and her true nature as the monstrous Ghost Witch to Akko and attacks, but fails thanks to Ursula's interference and forced to retreat. To cover her escape, Molly magically scattered Akko's Chariot Cards in the middle of the confusion, much to Akko's dismay. After recovering scattered Chariot Cards and putting pieces together with help of Ursula, Akko and her friends confronted the Ghost Witch to end her threat once and for all. In spite the fact they successfully defeated the Ghost Witch and even recover Molly's unconscious body, the gang are confused why she not awaken. While others not know what to do, Akko, recalling on the final Wonder, had the feeling that the ghost in the library might actually Molly's disembodied spirit, prompting her to go for the library. As she suspected, the ghost, who is none other than Molly's spirit herself, appears before her, ashamed with what she had done. Through Akko's reassurance, Molly returned to her body, but still unable to let go of the guilt that she decided to tell everyone how she became ghost witch in the first place upon being asked by Diana. After telling her story, Molly requested Ursula to imprison her back into Horologium against Akko's wishes. Fortunately, Ursula reassured that it no longer necessary with Diana added that the seal which imprisoned Molly's Ghost Witch form was partly created to break the Curse of Time that corrupted her to begin with, and with the curse has finally broken, Molly now a fully restored human with her Ghost Witch persona destroyed for good, something that planned by the professors all along. Ursula also reassured that punishing Molly is no longer necessary since attending Luna Nova for 200 years is enough as remainder of her mistake. With that, Molly finally let go of the guilt and to everyone's relief, the time loop also broken due to it being part of failsafe measure should the seal that containing Ghost Witch broken- Since they had both broken the seal and lifted the curse that created Ghost Witch, everything had returned to normal. Afterwards, Molly and the gang helped Akko organizing books in the library. With the Horologium incident over and the room sealed by Ursula for good, Molly was finally able to become a regular student of Luna Nova like she wanted and move on with her life. She manages to make things up with her friends and finally have the life she always wanted in Luna Nova. Newborn Era In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, Molly almost steps on a shrunken Akko in the hallway, yet remained unaware of her presence, as did the many other students. In Index and the World Rings, Molly watches as the Broodals come to take Diana away. In The Tea Party, Molly wishes for Akko's safety as she and her friends conduct a magic show for Sherry Linlin. She was horrified when the queen began chasing Akko out of hunger, and her worry increased when Akko's life force was taken by Sherry. When Diana and Ursula came to ask Molly to donate her life force to Akko, the Muggle-born happily agreed, wishing to repay Akko for saving her before. Against the others' wishes, Molly chooses to donate 50 years of life instead of a smaller number, ensuring that Akko can get her full strength back and be able to help them some more. Akko is very grateful to Molly and promises to return the life once she gets her own back. Appearance Molly is a teenage girl with brown skin, light brown eyes and long teal-blue hair that always covers her right eye. She wears a traditional Luna Nova uniform with a yellow sash. Powers In the past, Molly was poor at magic, but after discovering the Horologium Room, she used it to rewind time over and over as she developed her magical skills. In the current time, Molly makes use of Transparent Magic in order to sneak into the library and keep reopening the Horologium Room. When helping Akko and her friends arranging books in the library, she displayed ability to control ghost-like sprite to aid her in various tasks. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! (cameo) *Index and the World Rings (background) *The Tea Party Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Allies Category:African-Americans